


puppy pile

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Napping, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: He woke up the second time to Rodney's voice. Color him not surprised.





	puppy pile

It had taken him a while to stop waking up in his usual way (stretching out in all directions and invariably hitting someone in the face) but right now, John was happy he'd managed it. This was better than stretching. Ronon's heartbeat thumped steadily under his ear, and Teyla was curled against his back with her arm wrapped comfortably around his chest.

Much better than stretching.

He could also feel a moderate-to-advanced hangover waiting for him in the near future, courtesy of last night's party, but he was pretty sure he could stave it off if he just didn't move or open his eyes.

.

He woke up the second time to Rodney's voice. Color him not surprised.

"—just saying, if you really loved me, you'd understand the dangerous effects of dehydration on someone with hypoglycemia."

"You already drank the water I left on the shelf for you," Ronon said sleepily, the low rumble of his voice vibrating against John's ear. "Not getting you any more."

John shifted a little, rubbed his cheek against the soft cotton of Ronon's t-shirt. "Get your own water, Rodney. And get us some too, while you're at it."

"I want Teyla," Rodney complained. He sounded like his face was still stuffed in the pillow. "She's nice to me. Both of you are evil to me."

Teyla hadn't moved; John could feel her breath whispering slowly against the back of his neck, her feet tangled with his. Way too comfortable to even think about moving; the two of them had scored the soft green blanket. "Teyla's asleep," he said. "Leave us alone."

.

He woke up the third time to Ronon laughing, his chest moving under John's head. "Aaah," he mumbled in protest. "Sleeping."

Ronon's hand settled on his head, thumb stroking through his hair. "Sorry. We're talking about breakfast."

"Mmmm." That was almost enough to make John open his eyes, but not quite; talking wasn't eating. "Keep going."

Rodney's voice sounded closer, like he'd surfaced from the pillow and replaced it with the other side of Ronon. "I'm just saying, if someone is the leader of her people, it shouldn't be outside the realm of possibility to ask. Cash in on all those years of alerting them to the Wraith."

"Rodney." Teyla's voice sounded a little scratchy, probably from those hand-rolled Drum smokes that the Marines had kept passing around. She rolled closer to John, tugging to wrap the blanket more firmly around them. "I am not asking anyone to bring food to our room."

"Not even some egg sandwiches? It wouldn't take very long. I know you like them too, the butter and the cheese and—"

"No."

"John, how about the guards in the—"

"No."

"You people suck," Rodney muttered, and fell into a irritated silence.

John grinned, tucking his face into Ronon's shoulder to hide it. He'd lay money that it wouldn't take ten minutes before Rodney gave in and went to get breakfast for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to **amireal** 's livejournal on 10 December 2006 for International Nap Day Challenge.


End file.
